Three's a crowd But Four's a Party
by Unknown567
Summary: What if all the Hybrids from the movies were alive and well. Now living normal lives they haven't given into the alien instinct to procreate. That was until Sil thought the time for waiting was over and decided that all four should share in the fun. (Sil, Eve, Sara, and even Miranda)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy it this is the first half of the story just for explaining an alternate route that could have happened. Please read and fav and i will have the second part to you soon.**

* * *

It was morning as the alarm rang and someone was tossing in the bed. The covers were removed to show a tall woman with blue eyes, long blonde hair and a very curvaceous figure. She turned of the alarm and got out of bed wearing nothing but lingerie. She was Selena Setos an expert on medicine and works at some type of big pharmaceutical company.

She goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower removing her underwear and enters. However, after submerging herself in the water her form begins to change. She is now chitinous and reptilian, but still humanoid in its appearance.

_Selena was none other than Sil the first generation of alien hybrids created by the government, who escaped and tried to mate and breed her species. She almost succeeded only to have her just born son killed and nearly died at being shot in the head. Luckily, she survived and is now living a somewhat normal life doing what she can to complete her goals without getting caught._

**Luckily, she was not alone….**

In another part of the country in a suburban neighborhood at a quaint house a blonde woman who looked like Sil was walking down the hallway reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. This was Eve a second-generation hybrid who was cloned from Sil due to Project Athena.

She opens a door to a room where another female was in deep sleep and did not want to wake up.

"Sunshine it's time to get up and take your medicine" Eve said to the young lady who begrudgingly get up showing a bad case of bed hair. This was Sara a third-generation hybrid and Eve's daughter; she got up revealing her blue eyes and slowly gets out of bed.

_When Eve was created it was only to figure out a way to kill her species as she was tested and tortured on like in every way possible. The only person she could count on during those days was Dr. Laura Baker one of the members of the taskforce created to hunt down Sil. Thanks to her Eve had a bit more humanity in her than Sil did when she was created and kept her alien side suppressed due to medicine. However fate played it' hand once again when three astronauts returning from mars were infected due to alien DNA. One of them Patrick Ross begin a spree of murder and seduction as he was impregnating women that killed them during childbirth._

_Eve started to feel this and tried to ignore it, but this led her to feeling Sil's presence as well and the two formed a bond since then. Sil soon had no choice but, to get involve for Eve's sake as she waited till the group captured Patrick and brought him to the base where she could kill him and free Eve. It proved problematic as he overpowered the guards and tried to seduce Eve, but Lennox and the others intervene while Sil kept hidden. When everything calmed down, she used this chance to free Eve and help her escape Project Athena. Even though she's grateful Eve still wants to mate with Patrick, but only to help further their species._

_Sil begrudgingly takes her "sister" to where the male hybrid is while calling in an anonymous tip hoping they can stop him in time. As Eve and Ross were mating the team had finished destroying the chrysalis and soon were about to face Ross himself. Eve gave them the edge they needed, but not before she was mortally wounded herself._

_After Patrick was destroyed the whole thing was being covered up just like with Sil as they had Eve's corpse be sent to the morgue for cremation. However, before the driver could get in he was knocked out by Sil and took his place. When they were far enough Sil entered the back to be attack by one of Patrick's offspring. She shifted to her alien form and used her breast tentacles to choke the hybrid to death. After that Eve's recovers and feels strange and lifts the sheet showing her lower body as stomach expanded and grew outwards to a small bubble of transparent flesh. The contractions soon kicked in as she grunted and groaned with Sil by her side as she pushed and soon the bubble opened revealing a slimy infant crying._

_Naming the baby Sara, the two split up to not draw attention. Using the funds, she got from Athena while in their base Sil made a fake identity for Eve and Sara. Now "Evelyn Baker" worked as a computer lab assistant while her daughter "Sarah Baker" was a bartender._

After freshening up Sara went downstairs to eat breakfast when her mother called out to her.

"Make sure you have your luggage packed for when we leave to visit your aunt Sil" Eve said from upstairs while the younger hybrid was rummaging through the fridge.

"Yeah, sure" she said lazily before gulping down an entire carton of orange juice and releasing a small burp. Sara was the more… stoic of the hybrids mostly because she gets it from her "father" as she is a special kind of hybrid in her own right; seeing as she was the offspring of an original hybrid and an infected hybrid.

"I wonder what Miranda is doing?" Sara asked to herself.

In another state of the US at a quainter city another blonde woman was driving to the airport as she was talking on her phone.

"Yes, uncle I will be sure to take my meds and will not get into any business with any boys… you're such a worrier… I know you don't want to lose me like mom and dad, but I promise you no harm will come to me… alright I'll call you when I get off the plane and get settled in… okay love you, bye" said the woman as she hung her cell and got out of the car.

She was also tall with blonde hair but was curly and had green eyes rather than blue. This was Miranda Hollander the final hybrid. She was created from an embryo stolen from Project Athena by her Uncle Tom Hollander who wanted her to have a normal life. She grew up being raised by her uncle who told her that her parents died in a car crash years ago.

_She became a brilliant and adored teacher who wanted a normal life which would have been possible if her scumbag of boyfriend didn't cheat on her and found out about it. But then something happened as if something awoke in her and she blacked out. She woke up later to find that her clothes torn up and her Ex was dead. Scared she ran and tried to act like everything was normal. Even the proper authorities ruled his death as an animal attack._

_Since then Miranda begin to have dreams of weird humanoid females with scaled skin and tentacles. She decided to take a vacation and go to Bora Bora just get away from it all a bit. Then during her stay at the island, she ran into Sil and Eve; who could sense that she was hybrid like them not a half-breed._

_At first when the two revealed who and what they were and what Miranda is as well she was horrified and shocked at what she is. She quickly ran and tried to make sense of everything wondering why her uncle if he even is her uncle would lie to him._

_Soon enough the two hybrids found Miranda and helped her relax and talked for a while learning everything, they can from each other. Miranda learned from Eve that her uncle Tom was part of project Athena and took the embryo to make her. Both Eve and Sil wondered how she went this long without knowing she was an alien. The fourth hybrid suspected it has something do with the medicine her uncle gets her and gives them to the original._

_Sil had them analyzed and learned these pills contained human DNA to suppress her alien side, but it also had a negative effect due to her regeneration being neutralized her fast aging would become deadly and would have a short life span than even humans. Using her medical knowledge Sil created a new form of medicine that would keep their alien side under control while still using some of their abilities._

Since then Miranda has kept in contact with her fellow "sisters" and "niece" while her uncle was none the wiser which brings us to the present as the three were invited by Sil for something important and fun as she said.

Said woman was currently getting ready as she put a nice white dress that showed off all the right places as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Is everything ready because the rest are almost here… okay then we'll be there right away and remember this stay between us… okay bye~" she said before hanging up.

It was dark as all four hybrids were in Sil's car as she drove them to somewhere though she would not say where. Eve was in a short red cocktail dress that showed her lovely legs. Miranda wore a blue long outfit that someone would wear at a gala. Sara however decided to wear a hot pink crop top with blue tight pants.

"So where are we going" Sara asked impatiently getting a stern glare from her mother.

"I'm sorry I thought getting her a job that require social skills would improve her attitude, but apparently from my time at the at the bar all she does is serve drinks and give blunt responses" the second hybrid responds.

"It's okay and were going to get what we've all been wanting for a long time" Sil hinted making the three raise their eyebrows.

They finally reached a what looked like a large skyscraper and exited the car; Sil opened the door for them to enter, however it seems that the place was still under development with the interior.

"What is this place?" Miranda inquired.

"A hotel that was to be built but was shutdown due to financial problems. Now follow me" Sil replied as she led them to the elevator and got on.

They went up to what was to be the penthouse suite which was somewhat finished though it would seem to have a few beds laying about and some other necessities as well.

"Sil. What is this?" Eve asked knowing something was up.

"You all can come out now!" she said several males of different races sizes emerged from the other rooms into main floor.

"Who are these men?" Sara asked.

"Our mates" Sil answered making the three looked at her in shock as Eve grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her away from the men.

"Have you lost it; you know were trying to avoid the government even though project Athena was disbanded" she said to the original who rolled her eyes.

"Eve you know what we are and sooner or later or mating instincts will take over whether we use the medicine or not. I've insured a way for us to deal with our mating and reproduction drive while also having a good time doing it" Sil replies.

"And you trust these men?" Sara questions.

"How did you think I was able to get you and your mother those identities; these guys are one of those secret groups dedicated to finding out if there's life among the stars and all that crud" she replied.

"And what's to stop them from revealing us to the world?" Miranda asks.

"Because like us they don't want the government to take us away and do tests on us like I told them what they did to me and Eve. Though I must admit I was worried that they won't want to have sex with us, but they're all for it. Something about our offspring being the turning point for humanity and all that" Sil finished.

"Well… I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know what intercourse was like" Sara said.

"I'll say you would practically jump on any male during the first couple of weeks after you reached adulthood; I almost was going to put a chastity belt on you" Eve added when Sil gave them a vile of purple liquid.

"This serum will temporary nullify the medicine and return our hormones back to the way they were while also increasing our fertility" Sil said as the four opened the vials.

"Are we really going to do this?" Miranda asked.

"Think of it as payback for how your previous mate cheated on you" Eve suggested.

"Alright let's do this" the third says as they downed the contents in one swig. Suddenly their bodies were filled with an intense heat as their hormones were sent into overdrive. They quickly shed of their outfits till there was not a scrap of clothing left on their bodies. They all turned to the men with seductive looks on their faces.

"We're ready" the hybrids said and so the mating shall commence.

* * *

**Lemon will be in chapter two so stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

Things are heating up as the hybrids each took their own set of men. Sil took only one, Eve had two, Miranda was pleased with three, and Sara surprisingly had the remaining four. They each went to different spots of the Penthouse.

Sil had her man whose name was Mark start with a simple kiss as they removed their clothes. They went over to their spot where there was a bed as they continued making out.

"Mark…" gasped Sil, warm shots of pleasure shooting through her body.

Her moans fueled Mark's growing lust. He hungrily squeezed her breasts and sucked on her erect nipples. Sil closed her eyes to absorb the sensations, which were making her wetter by the second. Then she took the initiative, shooting up and kissing down his manly build while rubbing the standing erection. He let out lustful grunts as he continued to fondle her breasts.

"Mmm…you smell so good, Sil," he grunted as he pinned her to the bed and spread her legs, "I want to remember it forever." He then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Trying to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste; She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing, "S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Mark smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body.

She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A slew of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Mark's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each other's eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state, and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Mark. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Mark, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Sil felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Mark fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

Mark grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Mark pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Sil screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Mark's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Mark still inside her. Mark stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Sil with sperm, but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

Over at the kitchen area was Eve as she and her two who was Carlos and Louis were now doing their thing as well.

Carlos. Looking at the sexy nude woman before him, it was impossible for any man to say no. And in the heat of his arousal, his hormones took over. In a show of raging sexual energy, Eve slid her tongue down Louis's neck.

"Oh Eve," moaned Louis in a fit of lust. Grasping her but, he captured her lips in a sensual kiss. Carlos remained near the bed, placing his trust in Eve for this sensual act. It was pure lust, different from when they kissed. But it was still an arousing sight. While Louis groped her sexy butt, Eve went for his erect penis giving it a hard tug to turn him one even more. He was already so stiff, most likely because it had been a while since he got any action. Giving it a few playful strokes, Eve felt her arousal build.

"So hard so soon?" she grinned playfully, teasing the tip while he touched her breasts.

"Oh God!" he moaned. Taking his hand, he led her over towards the bed where she met up with Carlos. Caught between two naked men, Eve's pussy throbbed for action. Reaching out to them both, she drew them into her intoxicating spell, ready to get this party started. Eve, taking both their dicks and stroking them hard.

"You're too nice to me," smiled Louis, rubbing one of her breasts.

"Hey, but what about me?" protested Carlos.

"Get on the bed and I'll take care of you too," assured Eve with a sexy grin, "After that…well, we'll just have to play it by ear, now won't we?"

"Sounds good to me!" grinned the the man, trusting his friend's word.

"Me too!" said Louis, getting into the spirit as well as they prepared for their first romp. While Carlos propped himself on his knees, Eve bent over the foot of the counter, her sexy ass ready for Louis's taking. Taking a firm hold of her butt, he guided his cock into her wet pussy. It was nice and tight, making Louis grunt in contentment as he filled her pussy. And as he started slamming into her, Eve was rocked with waves of pleasure.

"Yeah! That's it! Do it harder!" she urged him while she was stroking Carlos's cock.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh it's so good, Eve!" grunted the winged mutant.

"Hey? What about Me?" moaned Carlos.

"Easy there. I haven't forgotten about you," she purred, licking the tip of his penis, "Now come on boy! Let's have some fun!" While Louis slammed into her from behind, Eve grasped Carlos's cock and devoured it whole. His head fell back as he absorbed the hot feeling around his member, moaning as Eve slid her tongue along his length. She knew how to work his dick good, and with Louis fucking her simultaneously she went at it even harder than usual. Sandwiched between the two men, Eve was fucked both ways, a dick slamming into her throbbing cunt while she worked another in her mouth. Bent over the bed, the two men eagerly groped her naked flesh. Louis rubbed her sexy ass while Carlos fondled her large tits. Soon, Eve was moaning in delight, moving her body to the intense rhythm, begging for all the pleasure she could muster.

"Oh-uh-oh damn, Eve!" grunted Carlos, running his hands through her hair, "That's it! That's it!"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Eve! Oh-oh yeah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" panted Louis, pounding his dick into her pussy even harder.

Eve let out a deep moan with Carlos's cock still deep in her mouth. Her panting grew more intense, feeling another orgasm building up. And as Louis's flesh collided with hers and Carlos's cock so deep in her mouth, she was ready to explode. After slowing his thrusts down, Louis held onto her ass and plunged into her one last time, penetrating all the way to her cervix as he emptied his load into her pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!"

"Mmmmmmm…OH MAH GOD!" cried Eve, removing Carlos's cock from her mouth so she could moan in delight. Feeling her pussy clamp down on Louis's cock, Eve was rocked by another intense orgasm. It felt so good. It was a feeling she had been cut off from for too long. And now that she could experience it, she wanted to embrace it in every way possible. Collapsing over the bed, Eve was panting hard trying to catch her breath. But the two men showed her kindness, helping her towards the head of her bed so she could rest. Along the way, they continued to rub her naked flesh admiringly, making her smile warmly at the two men who were so eager to please her.

Now was Miranda's turn as she was at the glass door near the empty pool with her men: Michael, Chen, and Ben.

"Hhhhhmm...mmph!~" Miranda breathed out as she opened her mouth wide open and swallowed eleven of his twelve inches into her mouth in one go.

"Ungghh! Aaaahh…..ooohh wow!~" Chen squealed out feeling the warm vortex of the alien's mouth and throat swallow nearly all of him up entirely. The sensational warm moisture of Miranda's mouth around his cock made Chen nearly cum right there, it felt just that amazing. He reached down and grabbed her head into his hands, realizing he couldn't grab her properly, and changed targets to her ears.

Miranda paid it no mind and smiles with lips still slurping gingerly on his meat slowly taking her time to relish the taste of cock inside her mouth for the first time ever. Miranda mewl even more as her face started rising and falling down onto waist slurping.

"Mmmnnh! Mhh...mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh! *Sllllrrp! Sllrrpp!*" She swallowed and tasted every inch of his cock around her tongue making sure everything she sucked gingerly on him giving him an absolute pleasure.

"Augghh ...! Oohh...yeahh...nghhh!~" Chen howled in bliss feeling his pelvis buck upward into her face as she prodded his groin with her nose with a smile.

Miranda hugged her hands around his smaller yet muscular set of hips digging her fingers into his skin as she hungrily throated his length. Chen continued moaning loudly in ecstasy feeling the intense suction of her lips and tongue stimulate his cock for another ten minutes before felt the need to blow.

"Mngnnghh! I'm c-cumming….!" He announced making Miranda's face begin humping faster into his waist sucking him even faster with lips squeezing tightly on his member. His hips bounced up off the bed bucking into her face filling the air with loud sucking noises until Chen's body tensed up and shuddered.

He growled behind clenched teeth feeling himself cum nearly a bucket load of sperm directly down Miranda's gullet.

"Nnnngh!~" She mewled happily with eyes closed tight and face rapidly working into his crotch making sure her lips stayed tightly sealed around his throbbing shaft. Her throat throbbed and swallowed every last thick discharge of semen Chen sent her way.

He ran his hands through her long shimmering blue hair relishing the sensation of a alien woman literally milking the cum out of his balls with her mouth.

'So delicious!~' She thought to herself with cheeks blushing brightly as he came for nearly another minute and a half. Once his shaft was done pumping her gullet Miranda gently let him down onto the bed surprised to his member still standing with a full set of balls intact.

She tilted her head back and made one loud gulping noise swallowing the rest of his seed. Chen laid down on the bed panting a bit while watching Miranda chug down his sperm. She looked to him and flashed a cute smile at the other two before speaking up.

"So, who's next?"

"Unnngghh…..ahhh...wow!" Ben cried out feeling the dual sensation of Miranda's big fluffy tits smothering the entirety of his cock. His cock throbbed intensely as she began working her breasts up and down his length slowly in a sensual manner.

"Mmnghh. You feel quite nice inside of my breasts, Ben, and I can see you very much like this feeling." Miranda cooed blowing a wisp of air over the top of his exposed dick barely peeking out from her soft mammaries.

Ben started breathing raggedly clutching the blankets underneath his hands tightly, he felt the smooth perfectly conditioned skin of her titties swirl in spirals around his cock with Miranda feverishly rubbing them together out of enjoyment. She started squeezing them together even more humping them up and down in subsequent fashion enjoying the feeling of his thick massive member throbbing between them.

"Yes….! Ooooh this is so much fun.~" Miranda cooed when she saw a dabble of precum down below coming of his tip. 'That looks like it tastes good, I suppose I change things up a little.'

Miranda leaned her head down slowly with glossy lips parting open allowing her to slurp the space in which his cockhead peaked out of. Her breasts stay sandwiched around his meat keeping him feeling the dual pillow sensation of her flesh while she slurped up the precum he leaked out.

"Mmmhh.~" She hummed with eyes closed and lightly bobbed her head up and down onto her breasts carefully slurping the cockhead and making Ben screwed up his face in arousal.

"Hgnnghh! Aaahh…..so good, it feels so good." He breathed out feeling his balls beginning to throb as she continued this treatment for another ten minutes.

Towards the end of it she kept her lips slurping more and more on his cock till the head made it past her pink lips. Miranda hummed softly vibrating Ben's member as she felt his shaft pulsate inside her tits. She quickly pulled herself off of him and allowed his member to spew a thick payload of seed up into the air painting her large breasts in spunk!

"Aaghh….ngghh...oohh there it goes! Hgnh…..~" Ben whimpered feeling his cock spewed, again and again, painting more and more of her tits in his sperm making Miranda eye it wonder. She felt the thirst quench inside of her mouth making her long tongue roll out onto her robust cleavage to lap it all up.

"Hmmm. Tasty.~" Miranda crooned as Ben finished cumming after thirty seconds and looked over to see her cans covered in his cum, that Miranda was quickly sucking up into her mouth.

"Now onto the last one" The hybrid said gazing seductively at Michael.

Grabbing each of her wide perfect hips into his fingers and digging them in Michael secured his hold on the sexy alien woman placing her hands against the glass surface of the door. She looked at his hardened member twitching excitedly as it hovered over her crack readily. Michael bit down on his bottom lip and sensually sawed it along between her creamy buttcheeks literally making her shiver with delight.

She rested on her hands and knees leaning in closely to watch as Michael grabbed his thickened member into his right hand and guided in between her spread buttocks.

"I sometimes hear my coworkers talking about this, time to see what it's about. ~" she said as she felt the thick bulbous head of his dick pushing into the opening of her ass.

Miranda let out a sharp hiss of pleasure she felt her anus spread apart following the insertion of his dick into her backdoor. Michael was thick enough, and long enough, for her to feel amazing waves of pleasure and mild pain coursed through her body.

"Ooooaagghh…..! Ohhhh yes.~" Miranda hissed with legs quivering as she felt his thick throbbing cock pushed into her anus filling her out.

"Uuuggghhh! *Huff huff huff* soooo good!~' Miranda cried out with hard red blush manifesting on her cheeks as she felt him push himself all the way to the hilt inside of her asshole. Once he reached the hilt he clutched her luscious hips tightly in his hands and tilted his head backward moaning hotly in white-hot pleasure.

'T-this is too much ...! Hgnhhh!' He thought clenching his teeth as he began bucking his pelvis into her ass pushing his cock into her anal cavity repeatedly in a slow subsequent fashion. "Ggghhh! Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh!"

Michael howled out loudly again feeling the tightness of her asshole clenched around his member as it sawed into her buttocks over and over again. Her luscious buttcheeks jiggled and clapped against his waist as he sunk into her repeatedly making Miranda mewl like a bitch in heat. She was panting now and rolled out her tongue with eyes rolling up in her sockets, the woman was feeling euphoria flow into her body the likes of which she never felt before in her short life. Michael picked up the pace and smashed his crotch into her ass repeatedly with an even faster pace making Miranda's body undulated in the air as it swayed steadily back and forth in nirvana.

"Uuagghh...agghh…aahh uuhh uuhh aahhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy with loud skin-slapping noises filling the spacious room. Her body continued to rock back and forth with tits jiggling up and down in euphoric coitus. The longer Michael got used to being inside of her perfect ass the more attuned he became and thus, fucked his dick into her asshole like a champion.

"Nghh! Mhh mhh mhh mh mhngghh! Oohhh Miranda!~" He growled screwing her behind voraciously over and over again making Pink Miranda dig her right hand into her mouth stifling her moans.

Michael continued this treatment for another twenty or so minutes making Miranda croon constantly as their bodies heaved together in rapid coital fashion. The sounds echoed even louder and filled the air with their moans as they steadily reached the end together with Michael slamming his pelvis into her buttocks one last time before cumming. He squeezed her butt cheeks into his hands tightly making Miranda scream out to the heavens as she came all over his dick.

Her pussy folds squelched noisily gushing juices over nothing while her sphincter squeezed tight over his member following Michael's ejaculation. The grown man growled into her right shoulder making her reach her hand up to cup his face and pull him into an impassioned kiss. Their tongues openly meshed with each other while Miranda felt splurge after splurge of sperm flow into her rectum filling up her anal cavity almost entirely. The two slump down feeling exhausted as their was now one hybrid left as she was now having five guys at once.

Sara despite passive and cool nature was truly the most insatiable of the four as she was taking care of her men simultaneously.

The four gathered around the alien hybrid as she started to pleasure them equally starting with the shaft in front of her.

She started bobbing her head back and forth upon the man's crotch, her hands grabbing him by the ass as she made him hump her face.

She then switched to another man where she serviced only the balls, a hand jerking the shaft while she sucked and licked his nuts, pressing her face straight against the sack, on the next one, she speckled with kisses all over the shaft and then, she sucked only the head, lips firmly wrapped around it and tongue lashing at the sensitive head and then, she jerked him off with both hands and licked only the head, mouth open.

And finally, the last male, she sucked him off with strong suction, her cheeks drawn inward as she bobbed her head back and forth on him, tongue poking out sometimes to give his nuts a lick each time she took him to the hilt. And nearly bust nut when Sara took her perfect breasts and wrapped them around his dick, Sara smothering his dick with her tits and moving them up and down and back and forth, completely engulfing that stud's penis in tits.

The man groaned as his cock was about to explode. Sara kept bobbing her head, moving faster and faster on his cock. It pulsed and throbbed and then finally the man reached his climax. He shot his load straight into Sara's mouth. His first rope caught her in the back of the throat, but she stayed where she was. The remaining ropes were deposited directly onto Sara's waiting and eager tongue. Sara waited for the man to finish before swallowing all of his cum. It tasted quite salty and a little bitter, but still excellent. She wanted and needed more. Sara sucked on the head of his cock again, extracting a few more small droplets of cum. When she was satisfied, she pulled back and the cock slipped out of her mouth. The second soon followed as he grunted loudly and without warning shot his load straight down Sara's throat. the man came. His cum filled up Sara's mouth, satisfying her hungry tongue and desire to savor the sweet taste of cum. The last two gave a cry and shot their loads. The first spurts rocketed onto Sara's chest, forming a straight line that strung across her cleavage and both breasts. They continued firing off rope after rope onto her perky tits, covering them with their milky white seed. The last few drops were absorbed onto Sara's hand as they slowed their pace on both cocks..

Now was time for the main event as they Sara was ready to have her other areas pleasured as well.

Two of the males thoughtfully helped Sara get into position, assisting her to insert herself on the two cocks standing tall, harder than ever, just for her, as the two sat with their legs moderately adorned over each other's, resting with their hands on the bed under them. They and Sara moaned as the blonde was made to sit in their laps, cock going into her ass and pussy with no problem whatsoever, and then she reached out with both hands to immediately start jerking off the third cock on the side of her while the fourth moved in partially from the side, Sara's torso turned slightly at a easy position, for the last man to give himself a titjob with Sara's superb chest.

It was sloppy, it was messy, it was glorious.

Sara's hands had little to no real harmonization. She was running on pure womanly instinct. She didn't even have to move her lower body because her man grabbed her by the hips and waist to guide the movements and bounces up and down upon their cocks in her holes down below.

She moaned, she cooed, gave the most gorgeous cries as cocks brushed against each other inside her, one poking at her womb while the other caressed her prostate with each thrust, and she squeezed and jerked off the dick to her side with urgency while the other man was using her tits also picked up the pace, fucking her cleavage like it were a pussy.

"Yes...! Yes! Yes yes yessss! With me! CUM! CUMMING!" Sara nearly growled towards the end before letting off the last scream of the night, her men letting off deep grunts and low moans as they all bust nut and blasted Sara with their spunk in the face, the mouth, tits, chin, collarbone, womb and prostate.

A few minutes later all the men had gained their second breath when Sil once again got their attention when her and the others gathered.

"Alright who's ready for round two?" she said when the four morped into their alien forms.

Sil's form is chitinous and reptilian, but still humanoid in its appearance. Her "hair" is a mass of prehensile tentacles which are slicked back behind her head when not "active".

She possesses two sets of teeth with the internal set being razor sharp. Her tongue is tipped with sharp spines or barbs.

Eve's form was like Sil's only her head tentacles are not as slicked back and hang down like actual hair, she has a more pinkish tone to her body than Sil's tanned one. Eve's alien form also appeared to be slightly taller than Sil's.

Miranda's was the same But, unlike Sil and Eve, Miranda doesn't have horns at both sides of her head, the breast tentacles and reptilian eyes in her alien form.

Sara was the only one who looked different as she has a scalier and more tubular look than the her mother. She lacks the breast tentacles that Sil and Eve had, but instead she has four sharp "hair" tentacles. Her eyes don't have reptilian pupils but instead they emit a blue glow.

While most people would be downright terrified of wheat they witnessed the men weren't because Sil stated before they love all things Sci-fi and alien so this was a dream come true for. It was a sexual frenzy as the mating begin anew with all four females getting rutted like animals.

He pushed Sil's upper body down so she was on all fours. Her round bubble-butt was sticking out in the air. Her shimmering pussy lips were exposed and sticking out from between her thick, dark legs. She looked irresistible to all the men surrounding her.

The man grabbed Sil's shapely ass as support and pulled her towards him. Sil moaned and threw her head back. The man pounded into Sil, and her climax couldn't be held off. Her pussy twitched around the man's pumping shaft, and she screamed out.

Sil's loud cries filled the large room, echoing off the walls as she was brought to her first orgasm that night. Her face contorted in pleasure. The pure lust in the eyes of the woman was apparent to all. Sil's pussy squeezed the man's cock as she came, and the increased friction put him over the edge as well. He grunted loudly, pushed his cock deep into Sil's pussy and held it still. His cum exploded out of his tip, gushing deep into Sil's pussy. His warm goo filled up her cunt, mixing in with her own sweet nectar.

Another man stepped up behind Sara. She was looking forward and couldn't see who it was. He was much more direct than her previous lover and immediately buried his cock balls-deep in Sara's sopping cunt.

"Oh gods yes!" Sara cried at the unexpected penetration.

The man started thrusting his hips at a very fast pace. His cock pistoned in and out of Sara's pussy, igniting the fire in her pussy once again.

To Sara's joy, another man stepped up in front of her. The man's cock was standing proudly straight out and ready for her to suck. Sara gripped his shaft and guided it into her waiting mouth. Sara sealed her lips around his cock. She could already taste pre-cum and knew he was close to his climax. Sara began jerking her hand the length of the shaft, from the base to her lips.

She sucked in her cheeks, providing pressure to the man's purple head. Sara gave long licks over the head with her tongue, causing the man to shudder.

The man behind Sara gave her a quick slap on her ass. She winced slightly. It stung, but her pussy ached more. The man gave another spank to her other cheek, and Sara's pussy screamed in response.

The man grabbed onto Sara's hips and started bucking up into her as fast as he could. His cock jackhammered into her pussy, flying in and out and spreading her walls each time.

As Sara was forcefully fucked closer and closer to an orgasm, she started losing concentration. She was focused squarely on her throbbing cunt, and began to neglect the cock in her mouth.

The man in front of her took the signal and picked up the slack. He started thrusting his hips towards Sara's face. She was caught off-guard slightly to begin with, but quickly spread her jaws wide and held her mouth steady.

The man face-fucked her, and was going faster and faster, trying to match his friend in Sara's pussy. The head of his cock pressed hard against the back of Sara's throat, causing her to emit a guttural sound with each thrust of his hips.

The man in her pussy came first. He didn't slow his pace at all as his cum started shooting out of his tip. It splashed over every surface of Sara's pussy, giving the alien her second creampie of the night.

The other man released almost immediately after. Her pulled out of Sara's warm mouth and furiously jerked his cock. After only two strokes, he grunted and climaxed as well.

Eve decided to stick with the two she originally had and kissed both men, drawing them both into her sexy aura, it was hard to resist. "Come on you big studs!" she purred, ready for more, "Let's get down and dirty!"

"Oh man…" said Louis, feeling he was in for a hell of a ride. Carlos got flat on his back while Eve straddled his waist, impaling her throbbing pussy on his hard dick. She was facing away so she could handle Louis as well, who got up so Eve could work his member again, rubbing it between her large breasts in a hot tit fuck. They went at it like this until Carlos grabbed her ass and shot another load of cum into her pussy, letting out a deep moan of contentment. By then, Louis was nice and hard again, so they tried something else.

Lying on her side, Louis got behind her and began fucking her ass. Soon, he was plowing into her ass hard while she faced her mate, kissing him passionately while she rubbed his cock. For the final round, Carlos and Louis propped Eve in an upright position so she was sandwiched between them. Louis was doing her ass while Carlos was pumping her pussy. By now, she was covered in hot sweat, moaning with delight as she was filled all the way with both dicks, building one last orgasm that they could all share.

"UH-UH-UH-UH-OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MAH GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! OH IT'S SO GOOD!" cried Eve, her naked translucent flesh ensnared with that of two sexy men.

"UH-UH-ME TOO! ME TOO!" grunted Louis, loving the tight feeling of her ass around his dick.

"UH-UH-UH! SO AM I! I'M CUMMIN' TOO!" moaned Carlos, grabbing her breasts as his climax drew near. With Louis's hands on her hips and Carlos's on her breasts, the two men plowed into her with one last thrust, letting out deep moans as they filled her with their hot cum. It sent Eve over the edge as well, her whole body contracting to the feeling as her most intense orgasm yet consumed her body.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" she cried into the night.

"EVE!" both men gasped, savoring the sweet bliss of having this beautiful creature. When the feeling subsided, they all collapsed onto the bed. Eve's lower areas were sore from so much hard fucking, but it was worth it. Lying between both men, she smiled in contentment, thankful she could enjoy such wondrous pleasures.

Finally there was Miranda who had her three different men with her this time and was prepared to follow her niece's method.

The first man grabbed Miranda and pulled her right leg up and held it tight to his torso while he mounted her left leg and thrust into her wet pussy hard and fast.

"A~AHHH! Ahhh...! Ooohhh...!" Miranda moaned, gave a loud roar at the initial impalement and then, one of the guys she was stroking felt hungry for her sounds and thus, he leaned down to capture Miranda's open, moaning mouth in a kiss while his buddy moved to the side and grabbed her by the tits to latch his mouth to one of her hard nipples while he squeezed the other boob.

He pumped his hips and thrust into Miranda, his dick touching a different spot at a different yet oh so pleasurable angle, her hot, wet pussy muscles gripping him and releasing, then welcoming him back in with each pump.

Then, his hips began to move faster, his thrust getting stronger and his cock seemed to get even bigger within her.

Soon he gave a quiet grunt while Miranda let off a beautiful, hard-on-inducing cry of bliss as he spilled his essence inside her, his spunk blasting her in all the different, perfect vaginal spots and flooding her hot, wet feminine channel.

Then, once orgasm had worn off, Miranda licked her lips, giving a breathy moan as she shifted her body and sat on her hands and knees on the bed, her huge, thick, bubble-butt ass presented to her entourage.

This sent three men into action and Miranda screamed with bliss when one got below her so that she could ride him Cowgirl style, immediately thrusting hard and fast into her from below, and combined with that was the sudden, intruding anal penetration from the second man that took her Doggy style, and if that superb double penetration wasn't enough, Miranda in no time found herself on the receiving end of a face-fucking as the final one stood above his buddy and fed Miranda his manhood, his balls bopping off her chin as he thrust his hips to thrust her face.

The man below Miranda grinned and he latched his lips onto a swinging tit, the sudden breast sucking sending Miranda's brain into a typical melt down induced by her alien hormones and after living a somewhat sheltered life; enjoyed like a living, breathing sex toy with all three of her holes plugged with man's shaft.

She bobbed her head faster and harder to meet the man's thrusts into her mouth half-way. Her pussy and anal muscles clamped down on the cocks lodged inside her and thrusting in perfect sync.

"C-CUMMING!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMM!"

They chorused and sent a proverbial torrent of man-cream straight down Miranda's gullet, right up her backdoor and straight to her eager, still-hungry womb as the three men ejaculated, cocks pressed to the balls into Miranda's holes as they grunted and moaned throughout their respective orgasms.

Miranda moaned and whimpered when the men pulled out of her, the alien hybrid eagerly swallowing the last of the semen that splattered her mouth, humming with sheer delight.

For the next hour it was non-stop sex as every man had their way with the four hot alien women. Many positions were used and soon the men were all drained and the four hybrids were going to get pregnant after this.

Sil opened her eyes groggily as she was back in her human form along with all the rest of the girls. The men were all tumbled over the place completely exhausted and utterly spent. She could already feel the egg within her being fertilized, but due to the medicine she and the others were taking they would not give birth immediately. Luckily the anti-drug they took before their little "party" will accelerate the process.

"So who's up for breakfast?" she asked to her fellows who only groaned tiredly.

"Omelet" Eve groaned.

"Waffles" Sara mumbled.

Steak & eggs" Miranda moaned.

It has been a week since that night and the females decided to stick together for when they go into labor, just to be safe. Sil and Eve had everything set for when it happens and luckily Them and Sara requested some time off from work saying it was a family emergency.

All four were currently in the kitchen finishing a snack as per their cravings due to their human side, when they felt a snaking throb in their guts.

They already felt the insides of their wombs rumbling, with Sara and Miranda their bellies distending visibly. A sudden jolt of pain went through their bodies.

"It's happening" Eve grunted in pain as they went to the spare room the two older hybrids converted to a baby's room. They all got into positions as each were going through a different labor process.

Miranda moaned as her stomach bloated rapidly, forced to cradle her late term stomach before throwing her head back in pain.

Sara panted and moaned, wondering what this is what her mother went through when she was pregnant with her as she embraced a full-term pregnant belly.

Gently folding to the ground, Sil's focus fell and returned to her alien form before, laying on her back as her inner muscles tensed and contracted.

"Aah!" She growled, and felt her baby trying get out of her. "Aaah! Gaah!"

Then, when she felt like she couldn't take any more of her pregnancy, her chest ripped open…and her newborn emerged from her.

With Eve it was the same as when she was pregnant with Sara; she begins to go through pregnancy where her stomach protrudes and separates from her as the unborn offspring develops. Her womb almost visible to see where the child is slowly developing. She moans in pain but doesn't scream as the womb tears open and out came her second child.

Sara also shifted to her alien form as her belly grew and started moving. Her's was similar to both her mother Aunt and Sil; her belly became visible and could see that she has two offspring. She could barely feel any discomfort until the first contracts hit and then she was in anguish. Impulsively she pushed with all she had and groaned in distress and labored in agony and exasperation. She gave one more great push and the womb split open and out were the two infants and some goo.

Miranda panted and moaned, placing a hand cradled and rubbed the surface of her full-term pregnant stomach. Looking down at her veiny huge womb to find a form bump and kick at the exterior of her belly.

A splatter of liquid between her feet had made the blonde breath and force herself to the ground, spreading her legs as she prepared for what came next. Miranda felt her contractions hit and pushed with each agonizing twist of her insides, crying out loud she felt the head slowly coming out. Then the contractions took her again and she was forced to keep pushing. With slightly less effort than the first, she howled as the firstborn of hers finally came into the world.

When it was over the room was filled with cries as the mothers cleaned themselves and their children as they breastfed them.

Sil had a boy, while Miranda and Eve both had girls, and Sara conceived twin boys.

"What should we name them?" Miranda asked.

"Lucas" Sil named her son.

"Maya" Eve christened her daughter.

"Waldo and Keith" Sara dubbed the twins.

"And I'll go with Tom JR" Miranda said and thus the new species was born.


End file.
